1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a safety equipment, and more particular to a safety catch connector, which can be quickly accessed to couple with a plurality of tools with the safety catch and to separately decouple each tool without accidentally dropping the rest of the tools from the safety catch.
2. Description of Related Arts
Catch devices are widely used in construction sites, chimney and roof repairs, or other operation constructions at height to mitigate the effects of gravity and falling. Accordingly, the catch device comprises a lifting lug hooked and fastens with different tools, such as a safety belt, via a catch connector. The connector is illustrated, with a reference character 91, in Taiwan Patent No. 098204798.
However, the prior invention has the following drawbacks.
Firstly, the connector generally comprises an arc-shaped ring member having a notch, and a sleeve member rotatably coupled at the ring member to selectively close or open the notch for holding the tools. Accordingly, if the notch is too big, the operation time for rotating the sleeve member to close or open the notch will be significantly increased. It the notch is too small, it is difficult for the user to quickly couple the tool with the connector through the notch. Therefore, it is always arguable to configure the opening size of the notch to enhance the operation of the sleeve member and to enable the quick access of the connector.
Secondly, the connector of the prior invention cannot sort out different tools, such as the lifting lug of the catch device and a safety belt, so that the lifting lug will unavoidably contact with the safety belt which will wear the safety belt and shorten the life span thereof.
Regarding to the above mentioned issues, the present invention has been carefully researched and developed to address the existing problems of the catch device, so as to eventually come out with the present invention as an improvement of the conventional catch device.